


You Make Me Smile Like The Sun

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [30]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closeted Character, Exes, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Divorce, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Sometimes all Zac needs is his best friend to pick him up when he is feeling down.





	You Make Me Smile Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drugs and Rock and Roll

Zac rolled his eyes as he watched Taylor snort up a line of coke. A line that had been provided by none other than Alex fucking Greenwald because of course it would be him. Taylor hadn't seen the guy in years but the moment they ran into each other again Alex was feeding him drugs because it was what Alex did.

He lived that Drugs and Rock and Roll lifestyle and he had to take everyone down with him, including Taylor.

It wasn't something that sat well with Zac and so Zac stood from where he was sitting, leaving the backstage area of the festival they were playing and heading for his bus. Figured the bus would be a better refuge and place to hide because he hated watching his brother ruin his life yet again.

Taylor had taken so long to get it all together before and now here he was potentially threatening that and Zac didn't really want to deal with it all when Natalie found out. Knew when or if Natalie did find out she'd leave Taylor and take all five of their children. It was just the way things would play out and it would cause such a scandal in the family.

More so than Zac's divorce ages ago had caused. But then again he and Kate hadn't shared any kids and they hadn't shared the true reason they had broken up.

The fact that they had never really been in love. The both of them had just found Kindred souls in each other as the closest people to Natalie and Taylor and always having to hear about their problems...that and both he and Kate were gay. They were gay and had families and friends who'd never be okay with their sexuality not to mention Zac had the whole fame thing too and coming out in this business especially back then may have been hard.

It probably wouldn't be now but back then it had been and so he and Kate had just decided to play the roles of a loved up a couple and not even Natalie and Taylor had known at first but of course over time they had found out though neither had revealed their secrets and they had played along when Zac and Kate decided to get married just to shut up family and friends who kept asking when it would happen.

Despite the fact that Zac hadn't even been able to drink but he guessed with the kind of life he lived and the fact that Taylor did things fast that everyone assumed Zac should too.

The marriage had been okay and lasted all of two years..until Kate had found a woman she wanted to spend her life with and both he and Kate decided it wasn't fair to keep that from happening and so they had ended their marriage. The divorce being finalized in December of 2008 and Kate moving off to California to live her happily ever after with Noelle.

Though that happily ever after had ended last year. Kate had ran to Zac for comfort when she found out Noelle had cheated on her and of course Zac knew his mother as well as Kate's had been hoping for a reconciliation then. It wasn't like either of their families knew the truth still, but Zac wasn't sure how Kate's hadn't at least figured out with as long as she had lived with Noelle and hadn't dated anyone.

Maybe they just wanted to stay willfully blind though.

But still in the end if Natalie and Taylor split because of what Taylor was doing, the road he was going down everyone would know and it would cause so much trouble. Enough that Zac was sure he'd almost wish he wasn't in Tulsa when it happened.

Maybe if it happened he could see about moving in with Kate until it was all done. Even if he knew it would give both their mother's false hope again.

Shaking his head Zac finally stepped onto the bus and went to the back. Deciding that a video game would be a good way to clear his head and forget everything. 

Forget that Taylor was busy fucking up his life, not caring how the fallout would hurt everyone and forget that he was still in the fucking closet and still fucking single.

It wasn't like the life of a bachelor was all that it was cracked up to be after all. He really wasn't sure why it seemed Taylor was so intent to have that life that he never got to have. Though Taylor would have that life with kids added into the mix which would probably make it even worse for him.

Nothing like kids to put a cramp in the bachelor lifestyle.

Coming out of his thoughts once more as he reached the back room, Zac went to his Xbox to get the controller. Not even sure what game he wanted to play but he knew whatever game it was it needed to be violent.

He could work through the not thinking by doing violent things in video games. It was a nice stress relief.

*****

Zac who had been playing his game for the last hour now, groaned when his cell phone which was sitting by him on the couch rang. Pausing his game he reached for his phone and the groan he let out died some when he saw Kate's name on the I.D.

Putting the phone to his ear he didn't even have time to speak before Kate was talking.

"So, I have a feeling you needed to talk and I called," Kate said like this was nothing. Like she always got gut feelings that Zac needed her and she knew just when to contact him and okay, maybe she did.

It was a weird thing but it was also their weird thing. It was probably something that made them even closer friends if Zac were being honest with himself.

"I guess I sort of do," Zac sighed knowing he could be honest with her. He could tell her about Taylor and not worry that she'd run off and tell Natalie. Even if she was Natalie's best friend. "Taylor is probably fucking up his life again."

"Fucking up his life again, how?" Kate questioned and Zac could hear the curiousness in her tone. 

"We ran into Alex at this festival we are playing and he's off doing drugs. He'll probably be doing Alex before the night is done as well," Zac spoke a bit bitterly and of course Zac wasn't the only non straight Hanson.

Taylor wasn't straight..he was just into anything with a pulse. Men and women while Zac went solely for the dick.

"Oh dear," Kate muttered and her words made Zac snort out a laugh.

"Oh dear sounds like an understatement Katie. Taylor is being so fucking careless and he is going to ruin everything. Like I know we're rockstars and we're supposed to live the wild partying lifestyle but Taylor just always makes it a train wreck and if he isn't careful he's going to be like me and single...just he'll have kids added to the mix and being single isn't fun Katie..not at all.:

Kate laughed now, "Tell me about it Zachary, I've been single since Noelle so I know," she said and that made Zac frown some. Kate deserved someone. "Maybe what you need to forget Taylor's impending train wreck is to come and visit me for a few days. We could go out clubbing and you could try to live that nice rockstar lifestyle on a more smaller scale. Maybe even find a cute guy to sleep with."

"I don't need a guy to sleep with," Zac muttered out as his cheeks got hot. "I'm fine on that front but coming to see you would do me good."

"When was the last time you got laid?" Kate questioned and only dear sweet Katie could get away with asking Zac that. Anyone else and he'd have snapped.

Blushing even more Zac looked down at his pants as if Kate could actually see him.

"A year ago," he admitted rather sheepishly. "Some guy at Avery's wedding..a friend of the groom," he said as his blush grew even more and it was almost to his ears now.

Kate only laughed again, loud and girlish and totally not usually how Kate laughed.

"Then you need to come and visit me and let me help you get laid," Kate said sounding so determined. "When do you guys have a break?" she asked and she sounded again determined.

Kate truly wasn't expecting him to say no and she was right because how could he turn seeing her down? It would make him forget Taylor and how Taylor was going to cause the Hanson family to implode.

So of course Zac would visit Kate even if it meant her trying to get him laid by every gay man she knew or gay man that they met.

"We have a break coming up from festivals next week. Only like a week or so one but I'll make it a priority to spend that whole week with you," Zac smiled and at least his smile was genuine and he already felt better than he had earlier tonight.

Talking to Kate and just having her as his friend was the best thing that ever happened to him really it seemed. She always made everything brighter.


End file.
